Sensitive & Emotion
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aku seringkali takut jika keegoisanku sampai menyakitimu, tetapi kamu masih menjadi sahabatku, mendukungku, menghiburku, dan lainnya. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Drama/Friend-Ship/Slight Family.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Yuzu, Rin.**

 _ **Pair: Slight-Apple and Fruit.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, some mistakes EYD, semi-OOC, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sejujurnya ini diambil dari kenyataannya. Razen hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa bodohnya khawatir pada sesuatu, terutama jika khawatir pada orang tertentu. Sekalian nyindir seseorang juga, sih** _ **. Jika ada yang tersinggung, Razen mohon maaf.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sensitive & Emotion.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _\Y-Yuzu, aku harus bagaimana? Yuugo begitu marah, dia bahkan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami!\_

Yuzu mengerutkan keningnya. Apa tidak salah? Yuugo yang bodoh dan selalu menurut pada Rin bisa marah? Wow, keajaiban dunia. Pasti Maiami telah menjadi bagian dari negara di garis khatulistiwa.

Sambil membereskan buku tulisnya, Yuzu mengapitkan ponselnya di bahu dan kepalanya. "Kamu serius, Rin?"

 _\I-iya ... hiks ...! M-memang aku yang salah, tapi tidak seharusnya dia semarah itu!\_ Jerit Rin histeris dari telepon, jelas sekali Rin baru saja menangis. Suara isakannya terdengar jelas menahan tangis.

Yuzu menghela napas. Mau semesra apapun hubungan seseorang, memang tak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi konflik parah. Inilah buktinya. Pasangan Yuugo dan Rin yang terkenal akan keributannya karena selalu bertengkar pada hal-hal konyol, kini berpisah begitu saja. Oh, ya, ampun, Yuzu nyaris saja tertawa kencang jika tidak segera menjauhkan ponsel dari wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Ya, ampun. Rin, kamu sampai menangis begitu," komentar Yuzu setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

\ _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis?! Dia membentak dengan keras langsung di depanku! Bahkan mengusirku dari rumahnya! Kejam!\_

Sekali lagi Yuzu menjauhkan ponselnya atau gendang telinganya akan mengalami gangguan.

 _\Padahal aku sudah minta maaf ..., tapi dia tetap saja marah-marah ... Hiks ..., aku harus bagaimana, Yuzu?\_ tanya Rin sesenggukan.

Yuzu menggaruk pipinya, "Mn ..., sebelumnya aku tanya ... Kamu ingin hubungan kalian berjalan kembali seperti semula atau tidak?" tanya Yuzu balik.

 _\\... Tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu ... Aku bingung ... Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa ... Aku ingin mendatanginya lagi dan meminta maaf ..., tapi aku takut jika nantinya dia malah mengusirku lagi ... Aku mau saja mendiaminya, tapi rasanya jadi tidak enak ...\_

"Lalu?"

 _\Aku juga takut nantinya hubungan kami akan semakin memburuk. Aku ... aku tak mau hal itu terjadi ...\_

Yuzu tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun tetap diam membiarkan Rin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

 _\Aku tahu, emosi Yuugo memang luar biasa ... Bahkan aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu orang sepertinya ... Kukira awalnya dia hanya orang yang keras kepala dan periang biasa ...\_

 _WHAT?!_

Aduh, serasa dijungkir balik perut Yuzu. Betapa inginnya Yuzu tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya saat ini. Sungguh lucu, tak ia sangka Rin akan mengakuinya secara gamblang. Andai saja sepupu Yuugo sekaligus teman karib Yuzu, Yuuya, ada di sini, pasti Yuuya sudah gelundungan di lantai dengan tawa keras.

 _\Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Yuzu?_ \ tanya Rin usai mengatakan semua isi hatinya yang sempat dipendamnya.

Yuzu terseyum lembut mendengarnya, dibukanya album foto kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Yuuya di _You Show Duel School_. Melihat-lihat foto-foto Yuuya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Rin, yang harus kamu lakukan itu mudah saja, kok."

 _\Benarkah?\_

Yuzu membalik lembar albumnya, "Iya, kamu cukup menjauhi dan tidak menghiraukannya."

 _\Hah? Apa maksudmu, Yuzu?!\_

Yuzu menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ia harus menjelaskannya lebih detail agar Rin mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Yuugo itu sama seperti Yuuya, apalagi mereka juga saudara sepupu. Nah, jika kamu mau hubungan kalian membaik, jauhi saja dia."

 _\Berarti aku tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi dan mendekatinya sampai dia sendiri yang mendekatiku?\_

"Tepat sekali." Yuzu menutup albumnya.

 _\Tetapi, bagaimana jika ternyata dia berharap aku meminta maaf? Bagaimana jika dia mengira aku tak mau memperbaiki hubungan kami? Bagaimana jika nantinya hubungan kami jadi semakin memburuk gara-gara hal itu?\_ tanya Rin bertubi-tubi. Dengan sabar, Yuzu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Rin, jangan berpikiran negatif, oke? Kamu tahu Yuugo itu paling benci pada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, 'kan? Saat Yuuto, kakak Yuuya, salah menyebut namanya saja, Yuugo marah besar dan selalu bertengkar seolah mereka adalah rival. Meski begitu, dia bukan tipe _Pride_ dan tetap ceria."

 _\Iya, Yuugo memang periang sekali ... Tapi dia juga judes dan sulit ditebak.\_ Rin menambahkan.

"Aku tak heran. Baik Yuuya maupun Yuuto, atau Yuugo dengan saudara jauhnya, Yuuri. Mereka sama-sama menyukai hal yang menurut mereka mengasyikkan dan benci pada sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagi mereka. Hanya saja, cara mereka mengekspresikannya berlebihan dari orang lain. Jalan pikir mereka masih kekanakan jika berhubungan dengan emosi, sejenius apapun mereka. Kalau mau mengibaratkan mereka dengan binatang pun silahkan, jinak jika mereka senang, liar dan berbahaya jika marah atau merasa terancam."

 _\Yuzu, kamu kasar sekali ...,\_ komentar Rin dari sana. Yuzu terkekeh geli.

"Justru itulah yang membuat mereka mudah didekati dan siapapun merasa begitu senang dengan segala kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka tawarkan tanpa ada maksud tertentu," sambung Yuzu.

 _\Mengapa kamu mengetahuinya, Yuzu?\_

"Bibi Youko yang mengatakannya. Yuuya suka membuat orang-orang tertawa, dia benci jika ada yang tak senang atau bersedih. Sedangkan Yuuto, dia tak suka jika harus berdekatan dengan seseorang yang tak ia suka. Namun, Yuuto tidak menyingkirkannya, Yuuto hanya membiarkannya pergi. Mereka cenderung tak ingin menambah masalah, namun mereka akan merasa bersalah jika ada yang meminta maaf. Mereka akan merasa mereka terlalu emosi hingga orang tersebut ketakutan dan meminta maaf."

 _\Jadi, Yuuya dan Yuuto-san juga ...\_

Yuzu lega, sepertinya Rin mulai mengerti. Dari suaranya juga, Rin sudah berhenti menangis.

"Yuugo marah bukan tanpa alasan, kamu pun tahu menyebabnya. Meski menurut kita biasa, bagi Yuugo itu kesalahan fatal. Tetapi tenang saja, selama tak ada orang lain yang terlibat, Yuugo hanya perlu dibiarkan," tambah Yuzu.

 _\Apa maksudmu tak ada yang terlibat?\_ tanya Rin tak mengerti.

"Misalnya, seandainya kamu mengadu ke orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa dan kamu tidak mengakui kesalahan dan malah terkesan menyalahkan Yuugo, apalagi dengan berbekal amarah dan kekecewaan, kamu pikir itu tindakan bagus? Masih untung aku sudah punya pengalaman menangani Yuuya."

 _\T-tapi! Bisa saja Yuugo send—\_

"Yuugo tak mungkin melakukan itu, Rin," potong Yuzu.

Rin menjadi bingung mendengarnya, _\Mengapa tidak, Yuzu?\_

"Sudah kubilang, cara Yuugo dan saudaranya mengekspresikan emosi mereka itu kekanakan. Tak mungkin mereka mau ada orang asing atau yang tak bisa dipercaya tahu atau terlibat masalah mereka, tak ingin ada yang merasakan kemarahan mereka. Kecuali pada orang yang mereka percaya. Dalam kasus Yuugo, orang yang dipercayainya tentu Yuuto sendiri," terang Yuzu.

 _\HAH?! YUUTO?!\_

Yuzu nyaris saja tuli seketika, keras sekali Rin berteriak.

 _\Bukannya mereka selalu bertengkar?!\_

"Justru karena mereka timbal balik satu sama lain, makanya mereka bisa akrab. Yuugo yang begitu riang dan ceria, dan Yuuto yang kalem dan tenang. Biasanya Yuugo yang sering curhat, itupun Yuuya yang memberitahuku."

Tak ada jawaban, Yuzu yakin Rin sangatlah shock saat ini. Dengan hati-hati, Yuzu melanjutkan.

"Yuuto sendiri hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah Yuugo, memberinya tepukan di bahu, lalu mentraktirnya makan di _Standart House_."

 _\Tidak memberi saran atau mengomentari masalahnya?\_

"Tidak. Yuuya bilang, Yuuto tak melakukan itu karena nantinya akan menambah kekesalan dalam diri Yuugo. Menurut Yuuto, seseorang yang sedang dalam masalah, cukup dibiarkan hingga dirinya tenang. Jika mereka sudah merasa nyaman, secara tak sadar, mereka akan terbawa suasana dan menceritakan kegundahan mereka begitu saja. Meskipun biasanya tak langsung sekaligus, sepotong demi sepotong."

 _\Maksudnya kita yang harus mengerti tentang mereka? Bukan mereka yang harus mengerti?\_

Sekali lagi, Yuzu menghela napas. Kenapa sepupunya begitu awam dengan masalah ini, sih?

"Itu pilihanmu. Kamu mau mengerti atau tidak, itu terserah kamu. Aku hanya menjelaskan alasannya, kamu mau menerima atau tidak, itu terserah kamu. Selebihnya aku hanya diam. Maaf, aku tidak memihakmu ataupun Yuugo. Tetapi, karena kamu juga saudaraku, maka aku memberi keringanan memberi saran termudah."

Menyerah.

Yuzu angkat tangan, yang penting ia sudah menjelaskan seperlunya. Untuk langkah berikutnya, itu tergantung Rin sendiri. Sama halnya Yuugo. Entah apa Yuugo benar-benar berbicara dengan Yuuto atau tidak kali ini, Yuzu tak tahu dan terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

 _\Yuzu ...\_

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yuzu, sudah mulai tak sabar.

 _\Tadi kamu bilang Yuugo sama dengan Yuuya. Lalu ... Apa Yuuya juga pernah seperti Yuugo? Saat itu, apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kamu juga menghindarinya? Apa kamu tidak merasa sedih melihatnya seperti itu?\_

Yuzu memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu aku sedih, Rin. Awalnya aku juga sepertimu, aku tak terima dan kecewa pada Yuuya. Bahkan Serena yang saat itu menjadi orang yang kupilih untuk mendengarkan keluhanku pun bertindak sama sepertiku saat ini. Mulanya aku kesal, tetapi sekarang aku mengerti ...," ucapan Yuzu terputus, bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka.

"Dengan bersahabat dengan Yuuya, aku menyadari beberapa hal yang membuatku bisa bersahabat dengan Yuuya tanpa harus mengalami pertengkaran yang membuat hubungan persahabatan kami terputus."

 _\Apa yang kamu sadari?\_

Yuzu tersenyum.

"Betapa bodohnya Yuuya, bahkan kebodohan dan kepolosannya begitu alami. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menipu, dia terlalu bodoh untuk memakai topeng, dia terlalu bodoh untuk memanfaatkan seseorang, dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan kegundahan, dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu semua. Bahkan dia berusaha untuk selalu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tersenyum meski begitu banyak tekanan, dia tak pernah merasa sedang menyakiti diri, bahkan rasa sakit mereka lenyap tak berbekas jika berhasil membuat senyuman terpasang. Karena kebodohan itulah yang membuatku tak bisa meninggalkannya, bahkan mungkin Yuuya justru lebih banyak mengetahui diriku agar ia bisa tetap membuatku tersenyum. Meski hanya berbekal materi. Aku tak mau lagi berharap ia mengerti perasaanku. Bagaimana dia bisa memahamiku sepenuhnya jika dia saja tak bisa mengerti emosinya sendiri? Keinginannya untuk menebar kebahagiaan begitu tulus, tak ada maksud apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin menyenangkan dan menghibur mereka yang bersedih. Dia tulus melakukan."

 _\Ketulusan ...\_

"Percayalah. Kelak kamu akan mengerti, meski kelihatannya begitu sulit mengerti tentang Yuugo, sebenarnya dia itu sangat mudah untuk dipahami. Tak perlu menjadi orang yang sangat jenius untuk itu. Kita akan terbawa arus dengan sendirinya."

 _\Mmnh ..., Yuzu ...?\_ panggil Rin.

"Ya?"

 _\Kurasa ... aku akan mencobanya ...\_ Suara Rin terdengar ragu-ragu, meskipun begitu Yuzu lega mendengarnya.

"Tunggulah sampai tiga hari, dan jangan berurusan dengan Yuugo."

 _ **xXx**_

Yang dikatakan Yuzu terbukti benar.

Esoknya, Rin mendapatkan _E-mail_ dari Yuugo begitu selesai makan malam. Betapa terkejutnya Rin saat membaca isinya. Yuugo meminta maaf! Wow! Untuk yang pertama kalinya! Bahkan Yuugo tak pernah meminta maaf setiap kali mengusili Rin. Sekarang? Oh, astaga, betapa bahagianya Rin.

Yuzu yang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan kembali, tentu senang mendengarnya. Bahkan Yuzu menyempatkan diri memberikan ucapan selamat pada Rin.

Meski tak berlangsung lama kemesraan itu terjadi.

Pertengkaran yang diawali dari Yuugo yang membeli banyak ramen untuk merayakannya bersama saudara dan teman-temannya, bersambung dengan omelan Rin yang melarangnya memakan makanan berlemak itu. Pertengkaran yang konyol.

Yang lain hanya asyik menonton, malah ada yang merekam _moment_ tersebut. Mereka tak perlu khawatir hubungan Yuugo dan Rin akan berakhir lagi. Toh, tak mungkin kedua pasangan konyol ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Yuzu."

Yuzu menoleh, kedua mata birunya mendapati Yuuya memandanginya sendu. Entah kenapa Yuuya sepertinya tak tertarik menonton pertengkaran _Apple_ ini.

"Yuuya? Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu heran. Mungkinkah Yuuya ada masalah? Di luar dugaan, Yuuya justru tersenyum ceria begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yuzu.

"Tidak ... Aku hanya ingin bilang ..., terima kasih."

"Hah?" Yuzu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yuuya meraih dua gelas limun, "Karena kamu masih mau berteman denganku. Aku seringkali takut jika keegoisanku sampai menyakitimu, tetapi kamu masih menjadi sahabatku, mendukungku, menghiburku, dan lainnya. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih." Dengan itu, Yuuya menyodorkan segelas limun dingin pada Yuzu.

Yuzu tersenyum dan menjewer telinga Yuuya, "Ngomong apa kamu ini? Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bisa-bisa ada petugas RSJ yang menyeretmu karena mengira ada orang gila yang seenaknya membuat pertunjukkan di jalanan."

"Aw! Aw! Sakit tahu, _Strong-Onna_!"

 _Twitch!_

PLAK!

"APA KATAMU?! UCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

"ADUH! SAKIT! YUZU! AMPUN!"

"TIADA AMPUN, YUUYA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"DASAR APEL HIJAU! CEREWET SAJA DARITADI!"

"ENAK SAJA! DASAR PISANG!"

"NAMAKU YUUGO! BUKAN PISANG!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Untuk apa mengurusi hal tak penting terus-menerus? Aku tak akan pernah mengerti dan tak sudi untuk mengerti. Meskipun begitu, terima kasih. Oh, dan jangan harap aku mau berubah pikiran untuk menerima pengiriman lagi.


End file.
